Timeless Legends
by Kurosu
Summary: A SM/GW/Ranma crossover!
1. Prologue

Timeless Legends

> **IMPORTANT STUFF:** _BSSMoon_, _GWing_, and _ Ranma 1/2_ DO NOT belong to me, but you already knew that. There, and now for the story!  


  


A _Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon_, _Gundam Wing_ & _Ranma 1/2_ Crossover  
  
**Timeless Legends**  
  
written by [K-chan][1]  
  
**Prologue**  
  


> Her cries erupted from her shakened body as the lifeless body of a young man fell to the ground. Tears streamed down her delicate face like two endless waterfalls as she rushed over to her lover's body. "Endymion," she called to him, holding his hand against her tear-stained cheeks. His eyes were barely opened, trying to capture the last image of his beloved princess. His lips motioned her name but no sound came out. He couldn't even complete her name when death took him.  
  
An insane laughter overwhelmed her when she looked up and saw the woman who killed her prince. It was the jealousy and hatred of a woman that was a dangerous thing. "My dear Endymion," the woman said softly as if she was speaking to only him. Her eyes whipped at the young princess pure hatred. "You are the cause of his death!" she roared. She summoned an immense amount of energy, preparing to kill the girl that stood in her way of love.  
  
"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEE!" she screamed like a banshee, blasting the enormous energy ball at a sadden yet fearless princess. It no longer mattered what happened to her since she couldn't be with her prince if she was still alive. To be with him again, she was prepare to die. She couldn't let him be alone in the other world. She closed her eyes, awaiting death to take her as well, and then she would be with him again, forever.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
She couldn't allow it to happen. To save her precious princess, she would do anything. She would even risk her own life. She raised the staff that contained power of time into the air and spoke the words that would end her personal happiness. "TIME... STOP!" Sailor Pluto chanted the forbidden words that stopped all flow of time.  
  
The Garnet Staff fell onto the ground as she followed suit, wrapping her arms around herself in pain. She pushed aside her suffering for the moment to get a glimpse of her princess. The young girl was standing strong with her head thrusted into the air, ready to die, and the energy blast was frozen upon her. Pluto smiled, satisfied with the results, but a loud voice interrupted her thoughts, "Sailor Pluto, guardian of the Gates of Time, you have broken the ultimate laws of Time."  
  
Slowly, Pluto climbed to her feet and knelt to the omnipotent voice. "I accept the punishment for my actions," she said, knowing well what was to be expected.  
  
"Very well. Sailor Pluto, you are hereby confined to the Gates of Time for all eternity. As long as Time flows, you--the guardian--shall continue to exist. An immortal, you shall be. With Time, you are one."  
  
"Yes, with Time, we will be one," she said softly. Tears filled her eyes, but she didn't weep--not for the loss of her mortality.  
  
"Pluto," came a gentle voice.  
  
The soldier reached her hand over to the Garnet staff and used it to aid her to her feet. "Queen Selenity," she acknowledge, sensing the voice in her own mind. "Please do not speak. You could not have prevented the punishment the Gods have decreed. And I do not regret nor will I ever regret the actions I took to save her."  
  
"Pluto, you did not have to do this."  
  
"No, Your Highness. When we became Sailor Soldiers, very aware of our responsibilites, we swore our loyalty to the Moon Kingdom as well as the Royal Family. I speak for all of the soldiers when I say our affections for the Princess is beyond words. She is a great part of each of us that we will forsake our lives to protect."  
  
"Pluto... I understand." The soldier of Time closed her eyes when she heard the last of the Queen's words. She knew this would be the end of the Moon Kingdom. She watched as Queen Selenity summoned the Ginzuishou through her teary face. The crystal was their last hope for them to help preserve the Princess and everyone.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
Queen Selenity raised the Ginzuishou into the air, pleading with all her heart to the great Goddess that protected them, "Please, Selene, grant me this final wish with the Ginzuishou." The crystal grew brighter, answering her request that Selene would give. She silently thanked the Goddess. "Please send Princess Selenity and her court to a happier future. Let them be reborn onto a beautiful, brighter star!"  
  
The light of the Ginzuishou expanded and engulfed the young princess and her guardians on the Moon. Within minutes, each person frozen in time began to vanish in the light. As part of the Queen's request, Metallia and Queen Beryl--the evil that invaded their peaceful land--were not to be destroyed in order to preserve the souls of those who died at their hands. Unfortunately, there was not a way for them to be reborn unless there were strong bonds with those who were still alive.  
  
In the case of the Sailor Soldiers of the Inner Planets who died in the battle against Metallia, this would be the only way they could exist in the future. Their love for their Princess and the young generals of Earth was the greatest bond that secured their future presences.  
  
Even the Queen's most trusted, feline advisors were sent away but to the Gates of Time, where Pluto placed them in a deep sleep. She would watch them until they were needed again. Queen Selenity would have sent them to the future to live a normal life, but with the evil imprisoned, there was a possibility they would need to guide the Princess.  
  
Finally, it was just Queen Selenity left among the ruins of her kingdom. All her energy and powers were now gone, she gave it all to the Ginzuishou. Weary, her body slipped against a broken column as she gazed at the starry sky. "Farewell," she whispered, "until we meet again." Her eyes closed, and the final tears rolled down her lifeless face.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
Pluto turned her face away from the scene as the grip around her staff tightened. She wished she could save the Queen, but this was the only way. If she didn't use the crystal, then no one would be sent to the future. "WHY?!!" She heard the powerful yet heartbroken voice echo in her domain. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!"  
  
"Uranus," she called sympathetically. Like her, the two soldiers of Uranus and Neptune were forced to watch the tragic end of the Moon Kingdom on their respective planets. To be a Sailor Soldier of the Outer Planets was a lonely life to begin with, isolated from everyone in order to protect the Solar System from foreign invaders.  
  
The Queen's body disappeared from the ruins of the kingdom, and that had initiated the final phase. The final step that required the three Holy Talisman of the Outer Planets. Pluto watched the the top of her staff detach itself from the long rod and slowly vanished.  
  
With the Space Sword of Uranus and the Aqua Mirror of Neptune, the Garnet Orb reappeared on the dark, silent planet of the Outer Solar System. The three objects began to radiate its energy and resonate as one, calling upon the power of the Soldier of Death and Destruction. From the dark castle that towered on Saturn, the young soldier awakened to her destiny.  
  
The three older Outer Soldiers watched helplessly as Sailor Saturn call upon her Glaive of Silence to set the cycle of life and death into motion for the Moon Kingdom. Uranus cursed _Destiny_ while Neptune silently wept over the beautiful loss. "In a new and happier future, our dear Princess will be loved as much as she was in this time," Pluto consoled them. "And love, she will bring to those around her. This, I--forever the Guardian of Time--promise."  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
Centuries have passed as Pluto continued to watch over the various times in her domain. Being a guardian of such a powerful element, she was able to take glimpses of the future. (I don't know if you could call "time" an element.) But even with that knowledge, the future could still be unpredictable. The results could be worse than it already was if tampered with. What laid in the future for the Princess was of utmost important.  
  
The thought that one day that imprisoned evil of the past would break free plagued her mind endlessly. If it ever happened again, she would have to make certain the Princess and the world she lived in would be well protected. For that, she had to find worthy people.  
  
Pluto observed the different times carefully until one stood out from the thousands of others. The life of a certain martial artist was particularly interesting. A young, skilled warrior named Ranma Saotome. (No surprise there.) His skills as well as those around him--allies or rivals, quite difficult to dicipher--were outstanding. These were the people she was thinking of, particularly that Ranma.  
  
The young man's appearance reminded her much of the Earth prince who died. The two had dark hair and the most beautiful, blue eyes that could match her own Princess's. Pluto even considered linking Endymion's soul with with Ranma, IF he agreed to her proposition.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
He ran and ran until the land he was on could no long allow him to do that because now he was standing at the edge of a high cliff that overlooked the sea. "THIS IS SO UNFAIR!" he shouted to the skies. He was completely fed up with his life. Every day was the same, over and over, from getting a mallet to his head from tomboy fiancee to brutal assaults from her admires, not to mention his other fiancees and half of the people in Nerima-ku.  
  
Ranma squatted down near the edge, staring out at the sea. His hand smoothed over the bandaged part of his face as he tried to shrug off the image of his fiancee attacking him. "Stupid Akane! She never listens to me! She wouldn't even care if I just up and left 'em all! That'll show her! Show her and everyone!" He was so worked up on leaving his chaotic life in Nerima-ku behind but then slumped forward at the thought of everyone tracking him down.  
  
"What's the use?!" he groaned, his hands running through his hair with frustration. His Jusenkyou curse was a nightmare already, but he dealt with it. But that couldn't compare to what he went through daily. What he needed was a new life--away from this district, from this city, from this country... if possible away from this planet, space, time, whatever.  
  
And that was when she appeared. A woman with long, dark-green hair appeared behind the young man. "Ranma Saotome," she called, and he spun around to her. He was definitely surprised that someone was capable of sneaking up behind him like that. He hid the confusion from his face as to why he couldn't sense her presence.  
  
"Yeah, that's me. Who are ya, and whadaya want?" he demanded, hoping she wasn't another fiancee or someone after his father's debt. He carefully observed her, wondering why she was wearing a strange outfit and the purpose of the staff in her hand. He rubbed the back of his head, not sure what to make of the woman but that she was crazy. "Should I even ask 'bout how ya look?"  
  
"I am known as Sailor Pluto," she said. "Guardian of the Gates of Time."  
  
That was one response he was not expecting. "Uhh, yeah... right, and I'm a normal guy," he said sarcastically. He could hardly sense anything from her, but just looking at her would send chills up anyone's spine. She betrayed no emotions in her face nor body gesture if there was any from the way she stood--as if she was a statue or something.  
  
"I have seeked you, Ranma, for one purpose. I will give you the very desire that is in your heart." That really got his attention, but how could she know what he wanted when he did not know her--or did he? "I offer to you a new life--a different life from the chaos that has been haunting you. One where you can call it 'normal.'"  
  
His eyes widened at her words, but was she capable of granting something as nearly impossible for Ranma Saotome. "Can that really happen?" he asked. "But how could you? And why'd ja do that for me? I've never met ya before."  
  
"Those questions do not matter, but I, as guardian of Time, CAN make it happen. The decision lies within you. Are you willing to risk everything for your own happiness? A happiness that you can find in a new future." As she spoke, he noticed something in her dark-red eyes. The pair seemed to be holding some kind of emotion--maybe a glimpse of hope.  
  
"You make it sound temptin', ya know that," he smirked. "But I guess I'll take ya up on that offer."  
  
"If you accept, are you willing to face _Death_ for your new life--for your happiness?"  
  
"What? What kinda question is that?"  
  
"Will you fight 'Death' for what you want?"  
  
She seemed to be questioning his confidence, which made him angry. "I never back down from anything! Not even death'll stand in my way!" he stated.  
  
"Very well." Pluto pointed the staff at him and in a monotonous voice, said, "DEAD SCREAM." The Garnet Orb flashed, and the air around it began to stir as a gowing sphere of magenta appeared at the end of the staff. In a second, it blasted towards Ranma who quickly pulled his arms in front of him. What surprised him the most was not the attack but what he thought was a faint smile on the woman's face. He was able to block the charging blast, but it was a strange and powerful one that sent him flying off the cliff.  
  
This was what she meant about facing 'Death,' he thought. Even if she couldn't give a new life now, there wasn't any point in fearing for his life because he feared nothing--except cats (but we're not going there). He would fight 'Death' till the end. He smirked.  
  
Pluto began to fade away from, which was strange for someone who could open time portals, but that was what she did. The solid form of Pluto was still present in the Gates of Time as she watched the martial artist plummet to the rough terrains below, but what was the fate of those in Ranma Saotome's life? Perhaps she would have to seek them out as well. She let the thought linger for a few more years.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
One morning, a little girl about five years old wandered along the mountainside. Her golden-blonde hair was put up in two ponytails that bounced after her when she skipped. She wore a pink dress with white frills at the end of her sleeves and the bottom of her skirt. A pair of pink shoes adorned her small feet. She hummed a sweet tune that overwhelmed the forest.  
  
She immediately stopped when she saw something white rush by her. Excited to see a white bunny, she hurried after the creature, diverging from the known pathway. She chased after it with the purpose to catch it, but a little girl was not a competitor for an animal adept to such environments. Soon, the girl became lost in the unfamiliar surroundings. The large, intimidating forest frightened her, causing her to burst into tears. She kept walking around and crying for her father.  
  
She accidently stepped in a small puddle, getting her pretty shoes dirty. She pouted through her teary face and continued her trek near a slope, hoping someone would find her soon. Not careful, her foot slips against the moist ground, and she was sent tumbling down the slope. She tried to grab onto the slippery ground to stop her descent, but it didn't happen until she was on level-ground again.  
  
Feeling icky and cold from the contact of the earth, her cries became louder and more deseparate. She could almost hear her voice echoing through the forest, but it wasn't until moments later that she realized it was someone else's voice that was calling her. "DOWN HERE!" she shouted as she pushed herself up from the ground. She slipped again but went right back on her feet. She brushed her bangs from her eyes with her dirty hand, making streaks of dirt on her face.   
  
Her eyes were soon filled with joy when she saw a boy around her age standing at the top of the hill. He wore Chinese clothing with a golden dragon on the front of the shirt. She waved to him as she started to run, wanting to be with him. "Ranma!" she called.  
  
He turned around behind him and shouted, "I'VE FOUND HER!" Immediately after that, he gracefully slid down the slope to her. Too caught up in the moment, she didn't realize she was falling forward, but luckily she fell into Ranma's arms. She buried her head into his chest, sobbing at how scared she was when she was alone.  
  
"Usagi," he began, holding her upright and looking into her deep, blue eyes. "Everything's okay now. I'm here, so don't cry. I'll protect you."  
  
She wiped some of her tears and asked in a tiny voice, "You promise forever?"  
  
He nodded. "I promise I'll protect you forever and ever!" he declared, patting his chest. She hugged him, giggling at how grown-up he was when he said those words.  
  
"USAGI!" came another voice. The two looked up at the hilltop and saw another boy that appeared to look and dress similar to Ranma, but he had a yellow shirt and a yellow bandana decorated his head. (Like you didn't know who that is.)  
  
"Ryouga!" she called to him. This time the boy was with a man. The man looked about his mid-twenties, wearing jeans and a dark-blue jacket over a white shirt. His dark eyes would usually express nothing, but when he saw the blonde girl in such a messy state, there was a glimpse of worriment. The pair quickly descended the slope, but the boy reached the bottom faster due to his small size.  
  
"Usagi, are you hurt?" the man asked, kneeling down to her to make sure for himself.  
  
She shook her head in response, and Ranma tells her, "But you're a mess, Usagi. Your aunties won't be happy." She took a careful look at herself and began to cry at her horrendous appearance. She ran to the man and wept in his embrace. She had ruined her favorite dress her aunts had given to her.  
  
"RANMA!" Ryouga shouted angrily, "You made Usagi cry!"  
  
"Usagi, I didn't mean to. I'm really sorry. Will you forgive me?" He felt really bad because he never wanted to make her cry. She was about to forgive him since it wasn't his fault, but Ryouga already physically jumped on Ranma and started to deal his punishment.  
  
Letting the boys battle it out, the man turned his attention to the blonde girl. He took his hand and gentle brushed the remaining tears away. "Don't cry, Usagi. Your aunts won't be angry at you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
He nodded. "They'll be very happy you didn't get hurt. Your dress can always be replace, but there's not another Usagi in this world that can replace you." She smiled at the meaningful words and hugged him. They watched Ranma and Ryouga display their martial arts for a bit until the two boys laid a punch to each other's face, ending in a semi-equal match. Ranma came out with the huge bruise on his check, but Ryouga took several hits on his body because of his carelessness as well as the one on his face, which seemed less severe than Ranma's.  
  
"That's enough, you two," the man informed them. "It's time to head back." Usagi climbed onto his back for a piggyback ride as the boys climbed to their feet.  
  
The four were on their way down the mountainside with Ranma and Ryouga following behind, still bickering on who would be the best martial artist in the world. Usagi looked back at the two arguing and giggled. She crinkled her nose adorably, thinking it was a difficult answer. She turned around again and leaned her chin against the man's shoulder. "Who do you think is the best, Uncle Heero?"  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED... Next Chapter, "The Normal Life."**  


**~ * ~ * ****~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  


> Very surprised, huh? At the end of the prologue, I mean. Hate it? Like it? Semi-enjoyable? Tell me about it. I'm up for any criticism. There's not much planned for the future chapters yet... I'd like to thank Bambi-chan for helping me with the title!  
  
Once again, I'm just reuploading this story in HTML format.  
  
K-chan =^.^;=  


  


   [1]: mailto:hineko@bellsouth.net



	2. The Normal Life

Timeless Legends

> **IMPORTANT STUFF:** _BSSMoon_, _GWing_, and _ Ranma 1/2_ DO NOT belong to me, but you already knew that.  


  


A _Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon_, _Gundam Wing_ & _Ranma 1/2_ Crossover  
  
**Timeless Legends**  
  
written by [K-chan][1]  
  


**Chapter One: The Normal Life**  


  


> "USAGI!! Are you up yet?!"  
  
"I'm coming!!" she answered. The girl was in her room just finishing her unusal hairstyle that she really liked for some reason. She'd always enjoyed the bounciness of her two ponytails whenever she walked. She would've grown them out longer, but ever since she started her training, she had to keep it at waist length.  
  
She brushed her golden hair again to sort out all the unnecessary tangles before jumping to her feet with school bag in hand. She had to hurry since her brother was so kind to let her sleep in a bit even if it was their first day of a new school year. In her rush, she nearly flew by the staircase, but with her quick reflexes, she grabbed onto the railing in time and pulled herself to a stop. She would usually just leap right down to the first floor, but knowing her father was home that morning, she proceeded down the stairs like a normal person.  
  
Usagi navigated herself to the kitchen, following the wonderful aroma. When she arrived at her destination, she found her brother just clearing his plate. "Good mornin', big brother!" she greeted with a big smile.  
  
He turned to her with a toast hanging from his mouth and attempted to say something that she couldn't make out, but from his head gesturing towards the dining room, she knew she better get there fast. She left him alone to his cleaning and made her way to the dining room. There, she saw a man in his late thirties reading the newspaper.  
  
She tiptoed in and quietly stepped up behind the man's chair, trying not to giggle. "Eat your breakfast, Usagi, before it gets cold," he said without looking at her. He sipped his coffee while she pouted and pretended to angrily stomp over to him.  
  
She stood by his chair for a few seconds and then leaned down to him and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Good morning, daddie!"  
  
He smiled at her as she took her seat to his left where her breakfast was already set out. "Good morning, Usagi." He didn't say anymore when she started to devour her food like it was just breathing. He watched her tenderly, seeing how full of life she was, taking each day with a warm smile. He thought about his two children and how proud he was with both of them. His wife had passed away too soon, leaving him to raise them up, but he wasn't alone. He was grateful for his good friends who were to him like family.  
  
Her brother walked into the dining room, adjusting the collar that seemed like it tightened around his neck. "Usagi, are you done yet? We'll be late if you don't hurry." She couldn't answer him since she had just stuffed the rest of the scrambled eggs into her mouth.  
  
"It's all right, Ryouga," their father chuckled. "Slow down, Usagi, or you'll choke," he insisted. He really shouldn't worried since it was his daughter, and she did this all the time when she was late. "You know you could always have Bahren drive you to school."  
  
Usagi swallowed and gulped down her orange juice. She wiped her mouth clean, signifying the end of her breakfast. "That would be great, dad! With Bahren-san drivin', we'll get to school in no time!" She was certain that their chauffer was a racecar driver in his past life. No matter how late to any destination, he could always get them there on time--even if it shortened their lifespans because of the excess worrying, but that was just her father and brother.  
  
Ryouga lightly bopped his sister's head, but he spoke to his father instead, "It's all right, father. Usagi NEED the run to school. Plus," he paused, smiling at her pouty face, "we're meeting Ranma on the way." Neither the boy nor father noticed the pink tint flush across Usagi's face, but their father wouldn't be able to convince them otherwise since they were ready to go. Usagi kissed her father on the cheek and bid him farewell.  
  
"Have a good day, you two," he said. The two disappeared from the room, but he listened quietly till he heard the front door shut. He sighed, thinking how life was good for everyone. Peace and harmony had really sweep across the Earth and into space. He hoped it would stay like that forever, but that morning he felt a strong, odd presence in the air.  
  
He heard the telephone ring twice before it stopped. He sipped the last of his coffee before standing up. He walked out into the hall way and proceeded down to the next room where he met a tall, bearded man. The man told the caller to hold and then acknowledged his master with a bow, "Master Quatre."  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
"Slow down, Ryouga!" Usagi shouted, running a few meters behind her brother. "You'll take a wrong turn or something!" She loved her brother dearly, but he was hard-headed when it came to warnings like that. He was a boy after all and didn't like it when told by a girl--his sister at that--that he was wrong. He didn't have a wrong sense of direction or anything, but if his mind wandered when he was going to a set destination, he would definitely find himself diverging from his original course.  
  
"Don't change the subject!" he yelled back. "You're gettin' too slow!" he laughed. She pouted and slowed down as he continued without noticing her. With a look of determination, she sprinted in another direction. She would show her brother not to take her lightly.  
  
There was a shortcut that she would usually take with Ranma when Ryouga stayed after school for his various clubs. They weren't officially racing, so she wasn't cheating at all. But she giggled at the memories of those many days taking that course because it was a secret between her and Ranma. If Ryouga knew about it, he would be upset, but it was in his nature to be a protective brother. And it wasn't like the two boys weren't best of friends or anything--even if they denied it.  
  
She began to run along the side of a brick wall that surrounded a group of buildings. It finally ended at intersection which she crossed easily by bounding gently across the roofs. She passed the third intersecion and continued pass a series of stores before turning down an alley. She kept running even if there was a tall concrete wall at the end of the alley, but it didn't stop her.  
  
One thing that she didn't like about it was the dress she was wearing. It always got in her way when she wanted to pull some stunt. The lengthy dress was a plum-looking color that did not go well with her blonde hair. (Complementary colors never do look good... to me.) The school really had no fashion sense, but she had to live with it.  
  
She pushed on with full speed, hitching her dress above her knees, and then using the walls of the buildings--on either side, it didn't matter--she lept onto the wall like she had done many times. If her actions were viewed carefully and at a slower pace, it would've seem like she was running up the wall. But it happened so fast that the next second she propelled herself into the air and over the obstructing wall. This was a feat that the majority of the people would not even consider to attempt--only because they wouldn't consider taking martial arts.  
  
After taking a few more blocks, she could see the traffic of cars up ahead and knew that that was the main street. She immediately came to a stop, not only to rest but to wait for Ryouga to show up. A couple of minutes went by when she looked down the sidewalk and saw what she expected: Ryouga's baffled face staring right at her, and the other person with the smirk she loved to see--even if she would beat him down to wipe it off.  
  
"About time, BIG BROTHER," she emphasized, "And don't tell me you overslept too, Ran-chan." When the two boys caught up to her, she ran along side with them.  
  
Ranma's grin grew wider, and he teased, "I love you too, Usa-chan." The statement made her blush, and she playfully hit his arm only to receive a puzzled look from Ryouga. After that, they ran for the next ten minutes in silence, but by the time they passed through the front gates of Peacecraft Academy, the bell had already rung for the start of the morning classes.  
  
They wouldn't have the tardiness problem if they were living on campus, but their houses were within city limits, and it wouldn't be fair to those who were from other regions outside the city. The two boys didn't mind the morning run, but Usagi prayed every night that there would be an extra dormitory at the end of the week. By then, the students' living quarters management would give the extra rooms to those on the waiting list.  
  
Since Usagi was the daughter of the famous, wealthy Quatre Rabera Winner, she was top on the waiting list. But it wasn't like she hated living at home. She loved living with her family, but living on campus would be SO much easier for her. Yes, she could sleep in for another thirty minutes, but it didn't occur to her that she could also be late if she made a habit of it.  
  
Usagi had to part ways with Ranma and Ryouga since they were a year older than her, so they were in a different grade level. But that didn't bring her down because she could always have lunch with them. The blonde shouldn't be thinking about that but worry about her first impression on her homeroom teacher. She was probably really lucky that morning or something because when she opened the door to her classroom, the teacher just called out her name. "PRESENT!" she blurted, somewhat tumbling into the room.  
  
Her teacher was a slender woman about her late-twenties. She looked very attractive too with her long, brown hair--well, she would, but right now the frown on her face was not a good sign for Usagi. The blonde bowed deeply and in one breath, she let out, "I'mReallySorryForBein'LateButILiveOffCampusSoTheTraffic'sReallyBadInTheMornin'!" She kept her body in the bowing position, but her eyes peered up to see the teacher's reaction. She cringed a bit seeing that the woman's frown deepened.  
  
"Well, Miss Winner, I do not appreciate this tardiness, but for your sake, this occurrence better be the last time. Now take the empty seat by the window."  
  
Very relieved, Usagi trotted to her assigned desk and was really happy when she sat down next to her best girl friend. "Hi, Ucc-chan!" she greeted in a low voice, "It's so good to see a pleasant face."  
  
The brunette giggled quietly in agreement. "Usagi'll be Usagi," she whispered. "Betcha Ryouga and Ranma were late too, huh?" Usagi sighed, nodding. "Don't sweat, Usagi. I'm sure they'll be fine, so don't blame yourself. I know they wouldn't want you to."  
  
"Miss Maxwell!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" Ukyou immediately stood up at the call of her name. The teacher was eying her and Usagi like they were her enemies. If she glared any longer, Ukyou would have a giant hole through her head.  
  
"I do not appreciate deliquency in MY classroom. Other teachers might overlook this the first day, but I, Hinako Hinomiya, will not. I would like to see you and Miss Winner after school." Seeing that Ukyou was still standing, she ordered her to sit down. The two friends looked at their desktop in embarrassment, having caused such chaos already. "Now open your Calculus book to the first chapter."  
  
Usagi sighed, already feeling the year full of dread, as she took out her textbook. Major work on the first day already, and now she had after school detention. It was going to ruin her schedule after school. At least she had lunch to warn Ranma about the change, and hopefully he could make up some excuse for her missed practice.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
Lunch was just beginning as Ranma and Ryouga grabbed their usual table before anyone else could claim it for the year. Ranma was very hungry, but he tried his very best to wait for Usagi and the others to come. Ryouga noticed his friend's gaze on the lunch bag before him and smiled. Knowing how much the pigtailed boy loved food just like his sister, this was a suitable torture for him. "Hey, Ranma, betcha can't guess who's in my class," he said, hopefully easing Ranma's mind off the food.  
  
The two didn't have the same homeroom, but it seemed that one of them had another friend of theirs was in his class. Ranma smiled because how could he forget one of their friends. "It's gotta be Ukyou's bro, right? If he isn't in my class, then he's in yours." Ryouga nodded, knowing it didn't take a genius to figure that out, but at least Ranma's mind was away from the food. It was until Usagi and Ukyou shouted for their attention as they hurried up to join them.  
  
As the girls took their seats across from the boys, Ranma finished the previous topic with a question, "So where is he?"  
  
It took Ryouga a few seconds to realize that Ranma was taking about his classmate. "Oh, some meeting. You know him." The girls looked at one another in confusion, and Usagi was about to ask when Ryouga caught their bewilderment. "We were just talkin' about Nephrite. He's in my class."  
  
Ukyou nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure my hotshot brother is off flirtin' somewhere." Usagi giggled as the boys frowned. Feeling uncomfortable under their glare, Ukyou put her hands up in defense. "Hey, he's as popular as you guys, ya know. I mean, Ranma's got the tough, cool, independent rebel appeal. Ryouga has the sweet, gentle, shy older brother thing goin' for him. So Nephie-chan has to be the jock, right?"  
  
While the two males thought over Ukyou's direct words, wondering if they were compliments or insults, Usagi and Ukyou gave each other these passing girlish, giggling looks. The girls knew how to inflate a guy's ego while at the same time, throwing in a hidden meaning. "Ucc-chan, you never cease to amaze me," the blonde giggled.  
  
Ukyou took a small bow towards her friend. "Why, thank you, Usa-chan! But really, no matter how old guys are, they'll suck up any girl's words as compliments." The boys weren't too happy at those words, but of course they didn't say anything, knowing the girls would always have a better comeback. Ukyou noticed their silence and laughed at the childish pouts. "Oh c'mon, guys. We were just teasin' ya."  
  
Ranma shook everything aside and smiled, thinking how he would have revenge later that day. "We'll just have to give you girls your due of injustice later."  
  
"Whatever," the brunette rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh that reminds me," Usagi started, "Ucc-chan and I'll be late. We've got after school detention with Hinomiya-sensei."  
  
"You guys have detention on the FIRST day of school?!" Ranma shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"I heard Hinomiya-sensei was a new teacher this year," Ryouga added. "She's a strict one too. All her students at her last school were deathly afraid of her." The two girls trembled at his last statement. "When you look into her eyes--even for a few seconds--you get overwhelmed with FEAR and HELPLESSNESS as if she was staring into your soul for your deepest, darkest SECRETS. She'll RIP it out an--"  
  
"STOP IT!" the girls cried, holding onto each other for support. Ranma and Ryouga laughed at them, and the latter calmed down and said, "I was just joking. But those ARE the rumors about her." Usagi and Ukyou frowned at them and then started on their lunches, ignoring the chuckling, 'immature' boys for the rest of the mealtime.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
With Usagi and Ukyou in detention, Ranma and Ryouga were on their way to the pigtail boy's house which was a bit farther away compared to Ryouga's house. They decided to race to their training session, but Ranma had a slight advantage in speed. But being the son of one of the best and well-known martial artists in the world, Ranma had many advantages over his friend.  
  
With just the boys, they arrived at their destination quicker than their trip to school--within twenty minutes. It was a rather traditional, Asian home with the compound protected by very high walls. The main entrance laid in the front while the back one was usually for personal use. A path of various sized stones paved to the main building. Off to the side was a large building that served as a dojo for Ranma and the others. On the opposite side was the most beautiful area with a pond filled with different colored carps and a garden with exquisite floral life. (Okay people, think something LIKE the Tendou's place.)  
  
Ranma and Ryouga went inside the house and slipped off their shoes in the foyer. They made their way to the living room and left their school bags there. "It's too quiet," noted Ryouga.  
  
"Yeah, I guess dad finished with the classes early." Training for his father really didn't begin until Ranma and his friends came over. His father held the skills of a warrior as the highest goal in life and only worthy people could succeed his style, but forced to have some sort of income, he had to open his school to others, teaching the basics and mostly defensive techniques. "Mom doesn't seem to be home," Ranma said as he walked away. "But I'll go find dad."  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
Ranma went into the kitchen, but no one was there. Usually he would find his mother cooking there, but she must've gone shopping or to a friend's house. It wasn't difficult to find his father since the only place to find him--besides the dojo--was the garden. When the man wasn't fighting nor training, he would medidate in the garden. It was the most peaceful place on the compound to take one's mind to the next level.  
  
And that was what Ranma saw his father doing. The man sat on a large rock by the pond with some incense drifting in the background. He wore loose-fitting pants with a black tank top. His black hair was sleeked back into a short ponytail. "Are the others ready?" he said in a low, emotionless tone.  
  
"Uh, hi dad," Ranma started stupidly, wondering how he'd take the absences of the girls, "Ryouga and I are, but Usagi and Ukyou had a meeting after school, so they'll be late."  
  
"Damn that Heero," he heard his father muttered, "telling me to babysit girls." His father stood up and turned around to him. "Well boy, let's get started. The girls can catch up later."  
  
"Uh, yeah." Ranma watched the man walk into the building and then moments later followed him in. He guessed his father still had that idea that women were weaker than men. How his father married his mother was something Ranma would have to ask the woman in the future.  
  
By now, Ryouga must've changed into his gi, so Ranma had to hurry too just so he wouldn't miss out on anything. He didn't mind the man's coldness towards him and everyone else--even to his mother sometimes--but his mother always told him he was a passionate man--passionate for his ideals, his skills, and to be the best. Ranma had to agree because he did inherit those traits as well. After all, he was Chang Wufei's son.  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED... Next Chapter... I don't know...**  


**~ * ~ * ****~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  


> [looking sheepish] Quite surprised, huh? You didn't expect all those relationships to come out at ya like that, ne? [gigglin] Well, it did... but I don't know if I have any more surprises after that. But do you see my logic in making the relationships like they are? [raises an eyebrow] No? Well just e-mail me 'bout it--or I might just write a WHOLE paper on why I did what I did... [snickers] Yeah, right...  
  
I was taken back myself when I added in Hinako-sensei--I didn't plan to have her in there, she just appeared. Oh anyway, I've decided on who FeiFei's wife gonna be, but I'm not sayin' anything right now... Ja!  
  
K-chan =6_6=  


  


   [1]: mailto:hineko@bellsouth.net



End file.
